gg_makerfandomcom-20200215-history
Resources: Tile-Sets
The buttons in the far left corner will allow you to add new tile-sets, copy/paste/delete existing tile-sets and export tile-sets. General Display Name: This is used to identify the tile-set in the editor. Scripting ID: This is used to identify the tile-set in scripts. Editable Selection: This is used to set the graphic of the selected tile. Tile Name: This is used to set the name of the selected tile. Layer ' *Floor/Wall: Tiles for flooring and walls, mainly for buildings in-game. Floor/Wall tile-sets are also used for standing platforms in Platformer games. *Lower Objects: Tiles for various objects on the lower layer, such as furniture for buildings, outside cliffs/ledges, fences, etc. You can apply collision zones to lower objects by clicking on the ‘Edit Collision’ button and then selecting either ‘Rectangle’ or ‘Polygon’ collision, then drawing the collision on the graphic. This allows you to give the objects substance so the player can collide with the object on touch. You can also select specific collision types by selecting them from the drop down menu above the button. *Upper Objects: Tiles used for objects on the upper layer, like small objects food that can be placed on top of lower objects or placed against walls (like picture frames and windows). *Wall: Tiles used for walls of buildings. Walls have their own height meter in the Map editor to allow for varying wall heights. '''Style ' *Expanded: This option enlarges the default 256×256 tile-set sheet to allow for larger tile-sets. *Flipping: This is the default option which allows tile-sets to be flipped using the 'Flip Horizontally' and 'Flip Vertically' Map Tools. *Rotating: This option changes the 'Flip Horizontally' and 'Flip Vertically' Map Tools to rotate the tile-sets, rather than flipping them. Display as a Square in Map Editor: If this box is ticked, this will make the entire tile-set display as a small square image in the Draw panel. If unticked, the tile-set will be split up and displayed as two thin rectangle images on top of each other. This option makes no difference to how the tiles are displayed in-game. Advanced Mapping: 'Color/Diffuse' is the default tile texture whereas 'Normal' is used to add an optional texture for greater detail. '''Tile-Set Extractor The extractor allows you to build tile-sets from Sprite sheets and other graphics. Once you select a source image, it will be displayed on the large panel to the left. You can then click on a square or drag out a large region on the tile-set (to the right) and then click on the appropriate tiles on the image to the left to place them in the tile-set. Edit Compression Opens the ‘Graphic Platform Compression’ window. This window is used to improve smoothing and blur when tiles are rotated. Animation While some tiles are static, you can also animate tile-sets. If you right-click a tile on your tile-set, you will see it appear in the animation column to the right. You can then right-click other tiles in your tile-set to add frames to the animation. The ‘Duration’ field at the bottom of the animation column allows you to specify the speed frames play at to create slower or faster animations. You can remove frames from an animation by right-clicking the frames on the animation column. Removing all of the frames will delete the animation. Floor Options Submersion (tiles): This is used to set whether the player can be submerged in the selected tile and how far they submerge, such as with water tiles or long grass. Wall Options ' Default Roof: This is used to set the default roof tile that will be associated with the selected wall tile. Display Shadow: This is used to set whether the wall will display a shadow or not. '''Object Options ' Tile Shape: This is used to set how the tile-set object will render on the Map. 'Lower Object Options ' Collision: This is used to set a rectangle, polygon or spherical collision around a lower-object which actors can collide with. Shadow Distance: This is used to set how far the shadow will be drawn away from the selected lower-object tile in pixels. '''Terraformation Graphics Change Amount: This is for setting the amount of tile terraformation graphics for your selected tile-set. Terraform map edges: This option will cause terraformation to occur when tiles are placed along the edges of your Maps. Tile Terraformation ''' By double clicking the squares in this window, you can choose how tiles will behave around neighbouring tiles. The columns of three boxes under ‘Concave’ and ‘Convex’ show how the tiles will interact with one another. You can manually edit and insert tile terraformation graphics, or you can edit/insert a single 96x96 graphic in the box below it. Any resolution of graphic can be used beyond 64x64/96x96, and you can use the preview box to the right to text terraformation graphics in real-time. Style: This is how the terraformation will render on your Map. Neighbouring Tiles (optional): Clicking on these boxes allows you to set up another tile that the current tile can interact with when they are next to each other. These tiles will change depending on what their neighbouring tile is. Concave: This column of 3 boxes for for the interior outline terraformation graphics. This is how it will look when the current tile is being surrounded by the chosen neighbouring tile, i.e. the pattern is concave. The 32x32 box in the center of the top set of tiles is for the single terraformation tile. This is the default tile that displays when you start drawing tiles on the Map. Convex: This column of 3 boxes is for the exterior outline terraformation graphics. This is how it will look when the current tile is surrounding the chosen neighbouring tile, i.e. the pattern is convex. Unlike the ‘Concave’ pattern, the ‘Convex’ box displays only 5 separate 32x32 boxes at the top. Each of these represents one corner where neighbouring tiles interact. '''Variability Offset: This is used to change the X, Y and Z offset position in which the tile will be displayed when it's placed. Color: This is used to change the primary and secondary colors the tile will use when it's placed. Flip Vertically: This specifies whether the selected tile will be flipped vertically when placed. Flip Horizontally: This specifies whether the selected tile will be flipped horizontally when placed. Rotate at 90, 180 or 270 degrees: This allows the user to rotate the selected tile at 90 degree angles when placed. Category:Resources